


Rock Show

by usagi_kun1217



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Hand Jobs, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rock Stars, Semi-Public Sex, i'm not sure if those last tags apply
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 08:16:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7750210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usagi_kun1217/pseuds/usagi_kun1217
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen Ackles has been a fan of the band Viper since their debut, especially the rock-god bassist, Jared Padalecki. After finally saving up to buy tickets and traveling from Texas to San Diego to see them with his best friend, Chris Kane, Jensen has the chance to see Viper up close. But maybe he'll get closer than he ever expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rock Show

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my very first time posting a M/M RPF and I'm not at all sure how I did. Constructive critique would be welcome, pointless blithering will be ignored. Help a bitch out, huh? I'm also posting on LJ under the name usagi_kun1217 (big surprise, I know). Also, no beta, so all mistakes are mine. Did I miss anything? I'm sure I missed something. Like my fictional CMM, I bet I need some Adderall.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one. The songs belong to their various owners (except the titles I made up). So "Beautiful People" belongs to Marilyn Manson, "Voodoo" belongs to Godsmack and "Rock Show" belongs to Halestorm. I worship at the alter that is Halestorm. And Breaking Benajamin. But that's another story...literally. :D

“Man, would you hurry the hell up?” 

“Don’t get your panties in a bunch, dude. We’ll get there!”

Jensen ignored Chris and dragged him along anyway, fidgeting uselessly when they finally joined the line to have their tickets scanned.

“I just wanna make sure we find a decent spot. I’ve been waiting forever to see Viper and I don’t wanna be stuck in the back!”

Chris rolled his eyes as he handed security his ticket, but realized Jensen couldn’t see him as he’d already had his ticket scanned and pushed past the slower moving crowd to head into the arena. When he finally caught up, Jensen was sliding his way along the outer barrier heading for the stage. The general admission area was still fairly empty, as the opening act wasn’t nearly as popular as the headliners, Viper.

When Jensen finally stopped he was about ten feet back from the stage. They couldn’t get much closer unless they somehow made it past the front security barrier. “Dude, you’re not here for Viper. You’re here for Padalecki.”

Jensen glared angrily at his friend, though the cherry red tinge to the tips of his ears was answer enough. “I happen to be a huge fan of Viper, thank you. I’ve got all their albums, I’ve seen all the interviews and I know all the lyrics. I am absolutely a huge fan of Viper.”

Chris snorted as he turned to look toward the back of the arena, silently pondering if he had enough time to grab a beer before the opener began. “I have no doubt about any of that shit, Jen. What you’re not saying is that you’ve also got posters of the bassist plastered all over your wall. Fuck, you even bought Wheaties© because he was on the box. And you hate Wheaties©.”

The red was slowly spreading across Jensen’s face. “Dude, shut the fuck up. Why don’t you go get us some beer or something. And a pretzel.”

Chris feigned a yawn, stretching wide as he perused the growing crowd. “Maybe I like SinScreen. Maybe I’m looking forward to the opener and don’t want to miss them just to go buy you shit. You ever think of that, Jenny?”

“The fuck did I tell you about calling me that, Chris? And you don’t even know who the fuck SinScreen is. Now go get us beer and pretzels. Miller. Not Coors. “

Grumbling, Chris began making his way back through the crowd. Jensen watched until his friend was swallowed up by the sea of humanity, then turned back to the stage. He widened his stance a bit and tried to make himself as large as possible in an attempt to dissuade others from crowding in too close and stealing his perfect spot. 

Typically the lead singer, Chad Michael Murray, flitted around the stage from end to end, never settling in one place. The lead guitarist, Stephen Amell, would often move opposite him. Of course the drummer, Misha Collins, couldn’t move from the back. That left only Jared Padalecki, bass guitarist and absolute rock god. He very rarely moved around the stage (from what Jensen had seen of the live footage of Viper concerts) and instead planted himself on the left-hand side of the stage, occasionally moving forward or back around CMM (as the fan base called him) and Stephen. Jensen was in the perfect place to stare at Jared for the entire show.

SinScreen were finishing their third song (“Falling from Heaven”) by the time Chris made it back through the crowd with two beers and two soft pretzels. 

“How much longer ’till Viper goes on?” Chris yelled over SinScreen’s cover of “Beautiful People.”

“About ten minutes!” Jensen shouted back, bobbing his head in time to the music. Glancing over his shoulder he could see that the general admission was filling up, as were the seats ringing the arena. Obviously the rest of the Viper fans were aware that their band would soon be taking the stage.

SinScreen ended with a few slammed chords before the lead moved forward to the microphone once more and shouted, “Thanks for coming’ out, ya fuckers! We couldn’t be more fuckin’ excited to be on tour with Viper-“ a roar drowned him out momentarily - “and check us out on Instagram! Goodnight!”

The crowd continued to roar as SinScreen cleared the stage and the roadies began breaking down their instruments and prepping for Viper. Jensen finished off his beer and slid sideways marginally to throw the can into a trashcan on the other side of the security barrier. Chris was still nursing his so he returned to his previous position and made himself as immovable as possible in the face of the jostling that was beginning. It wasn’t really difficult, given that he was 6’1” and pretty broad across the shoulders. His mother always said that he was built like a brawler, wide shouldered, narrow hipped. Of course, she said this fondly while ruffling his hair, but there was no need to admit that to people.

After what seemed like years, the house lights finally started to go down and the crowd began going insane. Viper hadn’t even made the stage and beer cans were being tossed from the ever-growing crowd in the back of SRO. Suddenly the roar seemed to swell, filling the arena and Viper took the stage, the stage lights narrowing in on the four band members. 

“What’s up, San Diego!?” CMM all but screeched into the mic and the roar climbed by several decibels in response. “Are you here to see Viper?”

Jensen could see Chris roll his eyes and mouth “douchebag,” from the corner of his eye but all of his attention was focused on the insanely tall, insanely ripped man making his way across the stage to the bass guitar on the stand almost directly in front of him. Jared Padalecki.

He knew from the posters (and that fuckin’ Wheaties© box) that Jared’s eyes were a mesmerizing blend of colors, a bluish/greenish/goldish hazel that he would often find himself staring blankly at instead of sleeping or studying. His floppy brown hair was longer than in most of the promo pics, however, and he was shirtless, already beginning to sweat under the heavy shine of the stage lights. Muscles Jensen hadn’t even realized could exist rippled as Jared slid the strap of the guitar over his head, settled the instrument’s weight over his shoulder, and began to randomly pluck at the strings, double checking the roadies’ tune-job. 

“That’s what I fuckin’ thought!” CMM screeched. Despite what Jensen thought, time had not stopped while his own personal fantasy had taken the stage. “Let’s get this shit started!”

Misha counted off the beat with his drumsticks and Stephen nailed a power chord before Chad Michael Murray began wailing the lyrics to their biggest hit to date, “Beast with Two Backs.” Jensen couldn’t take his eyes off Jared, even when the mosh pit formed just behind him and Chris was sucked away to bash into a bunch of other drunks (although Jensen did spare a brief glance to make sure that Chris was alright; he was laughing as he pushed hard at the shoulders of a blue-eyed guy who had slammed hard into him). After that, Jared was all Jensen saw.

Song after song pounded from the speakers as Viper covered songs from their last album all the way back to their first, nearly five years before. The show was getting into it’s second hour and Jensen knew they’d be wrapping it up soon; he couldn’t quell the vague sense of disappointment that settled in the pit of his stomach at the thought. The entire show, Jared had never once glanced in his direction. He’d look at CMM, he’d look at Stephen, hell he’d even turned his back to the crowd at one point and played facing Misha. But his eyes never rose to the crowd.

Goddamn his luck.

“We fuckin’ love ya, San Diego! Goodnight!” 

The crowd screamed and the rafters seemed to rattle in response. Everyone was pumped as Viper left the stage. Even Chris, who was now shirtless, sweaty and sporting an impressive black eye, was more excited than Jensen had ever seen him. “Man, that was a hell of a concert!” he yelled over the noise.

Jensen could only nod, his eyes still fixated on the stage. Behind him he could hear the crowd beginning to shift as people began to leave, heading home to sleep off whatever damage had been done to their eardrums, livers or other body parts.

“WAIT A FUCKING MINUTE! WHERE ARE YOU FUCKERS GOING!?” 

CMM’s voice seemed to echo from nowhere and the crowd managed to go nearly silent for a moment.

“We’re not finished, you bastards, get back here! I took my motherfuckin’ Adderall, and I can go for hours if you know what I mean; ladies I’m looking’ at you!”

A screeching rang out from the right side of the arena as CMM and the rest of Viper returned to the stage. “What do they call this shit, Jay-bear?”

A small smile curved Jared’s lips and Jensen gasped. How in God’s name did he not know that Jared Padalecki had fucking DIMPLES? “I think it’s called an ‘encore,’ Chad.”

“Right, a frick-frack-paddy-whack encore. Got it. We’re gonna do an encore so I can pick out some ladies to meet me back stage and we can see what other damage we can do with that crazy-ass mosh pit ya’ll had goin’ on up in here.”

Even Jensen could see Jared roll his eyes at CMM but he dutifully picked up his bass once more and then waited for CMM to finish. 

“Let’s get warmed up here first. Who wants to hear a little “Fetish?” 

Apparently everyone who hadn’t left the arena and maybe a few who had wanted to, considering the way the noise level rose.

“Hell yeah! Mish, hit it!”

The mosh pit went wild behind him and Chris threw himself in once more, though Jensen noticed that he slammed into the blue-eyed guy more than strictly necessary. As “Fetish” ended, Viper immediately swung into a cover of Godsmack’s “Voodoo.” His height gave him the chance to see the screeching girls on the other side of the stage grinding hard on each other, seeming intent on catching CMM’s eye. Or just having fun. Whatever.

Turning his attention back to the stage, he could see Jared licking his lips and casting glances at CMM. What’s going on? Jensen wondered. He’d never seen Jared look at CMM like that before. Like he… like he had something specific on his mind. Jensen’s heart plummeted and the only thing he could think of was to get the hell out of there. 

Logically he knew that there was no chance. Jared Padalecki wasn’t even gay, probably. Or maybe he was bi. Or whatever. But sure, Jensen knew that the realistic chances of Jared seeing him in the crowd, noticing him, acknowledging him, were so infinitesimal as to be zero. There had always been that one tiny part of his brain that still said what if…Obviously, however, there was something going on between the lead singer and the bassist that hadn’t made the tabloids, talk shows or forums yet. The death of that one tiny voice was too much. 

He turned to force his way out but was blocked entirely by the mosh. They had upgraded to throwing guys up into the air to crowd surf their way to the front, only to be thrown over the security gate and into security’s waiting arms. From their they were escorted to the back and apparently began the process over again. Jensen was stuck in the front row, watching the man he worshipped eye-fuck someone else, until the bitter end. 

The song ended and CMM barely finished it for the way he was laughing so hard. “Did you see that shit, Amell? Did you see how high that guy flew? You guys are fuckin’ crazy! Just for that, we’re gonna give you a special treat, San Diego. You know we got a new record coming out this fall?”

The crowd exploded.

“Damn skippy! Well, because you’re all fuckin’ crazy, we’re gonna go ahead and play one of the songs off that new album. Never been played live before! And, I’m willing to bet everything I own that you’ve never heard anything like it before. Why? Because it turns out our own little baby bassist, one Jared Padalecki, is a fuckin’ genius at writing songs, playing lead for them and singing them. So tonight, you get to hear Jay-bear’s world premier. How do you feel about that, San Diego!?”

Apparently pretty fuckin’ good, given the response from the arena. 

“Let’s go, bitches!” With that, CMM backed away from the mic and Jared, having switched his bass for a lead, stepped forward to the mic directly in front of Jensen. Jensen was almost hyperventilating with how close he was, apparent big gay love for CMM notwithstanding.

Misha counted out the beat and from the very first set of chords Jensen knew, no matter who Jared slept with, married or dated, he was in love. There was something about the melody that reached out and hooked deep into his brain. And then Jared started singing.

“Little girl, you like it loud. Come alive in the middle of a crowd. You wanna scream; you wanna shout, get excited when the lights go down at the rock show, you’ll be right in the front row. Heart and soul, they both know it’s where you gotta be…”

The crowd slowly disappeared as Jared sang. Jensen didn’t think he’d ever really heard Jared talk, let alone sing and here he was, on stage, live, in his face, fuckin’ singin’ like an angel. Ok. Maybe not an angel, not with that body, but still.

He would deny it to his dying breath but everything around him seemed to fade like some sort of chick-flick until the only things left were him and Jared, especially when Jared seemed to become more comfortable being in the literal spotlight and he began to look up and out at the crowd.

As the song descended into the guitar solo, Jared looked up again and looked right at Jensen. Jensen knew that Jared could see him, see him staring, see him standing with his mouth open like the pathetic fanboy he was.

“Hi,” he mouthed.

Jensen glanced around him, trying to see who Jared was looking at, smiling at, but all around him was mosh pit insanity; no one was even paying attention. 

Slowly, Jensen pointed to his chest. Who, me?

Jared’s smile grew (DIMPLES!!) then turned his attention back down the guitar in his hands as the lyrics picked back up. The intensity of the song continued to build and the crowd was feeling it, people dancing, people grinding, people throwing beer cans and people and total growing insanity. 

Jared scanned the crowd as he sang, “This goes out to anyone whose heart beats like a kick drum when a bitchin’ riff comes, knows the words to every line, every time, and you know you gotta go and get some get pumped find yourself and lose it-“

Now his eyes fixed on Jensen’s as Viper slipped back into the chorus. “At the rock show, I’m lookin’ at the front row, heart and soul we both know, it’s where we gotta be…”

Jared’s eyes never left Jensen even as the song finished, “So what if we’re crazy? You’re comin’ with me. You’re comin’ with me…” and Jensen would swear Jared was singing straight to him. He barely registered the end of the song, the end of the encore, the end of the mosh pit, the end of the best night of his life. 

Finally Chris’ tugging on Jensen’s shirt roused him from his stupor and he realized the house lights were up, the stage was empty and the arena was steadily emptying as well. 

“Man, that was better than I expected! You were right, Jen, Viper was fuckin’ awesome! And I managed to snag that guy’s number!”

“Who’s number?” Jensen said vaguely, ears ringing and heart squeezing oddly. 

“Tom! Man, what a body on that dude!”

“Was that the blue-eyed guy? The one who gave you the black eye?” Jensen’s eyes scanned the slow moving mass as they moved along the corridor toward the exit. He couldn’t help but feel like he was suddenly missing something, like he’d forgotten something.

Chris laughed. “Yeah. That’ll be a great story to tell our kids someday.”

“Dude, slow your roll. You barely talked to him and…hey, where’s your shirt?”

Chris reached for the back pocket of his jeans, a disgusted look on his face when he came up empty. “Fuck, must have lost it in the mosh pit. Hang here a sec, I gotta grab it. It’s one of my favorites.”

Before Jensen could even reply Chris had taken off. Instead he stood there awkwardly alone, hands in his pockets, as the crowd moved past him and out. The arena corridor was oddly spooky now that it was empty. He turned at the sound of footsteps, tossing out a careless “You find it, man?” as he did so.

“Well, I think I found something,” came the reply in a voice much different from Chris’ gruff. There was a deep Texas twang that seemed to wrap itself around Jensen’s spine and he shuddered even as his brain seemed to finally recognize that it was Jared Padalecki speaking to him.

“Y-y-you’re…you’re…Oh my god, do you know who you are?” Jensen all but squeaked, mentally throttling himself for being so embarrassing.

Jared took Jensen’s fanboying with good grace, even seeming to be surprised at Jensen ’s reaction. “Yeah, I’m pretty sure I do know. I’d like to know you’re name, though?” His voice rose a bit at the end and dimples flashed around a bashful smile.

Jensen blinked stupidly for a moment before “My name’s Jensen and I’m like definitely you’re biggest fan,” rushed out of his mouth.

A pink tinge spread across Jared’s cheeks at the admission. “Not too many people notice the bassist.”

“How could I not? You’re amazing!”

The pink tinge turned red. “You seemed like you were really into that new song.”

Now it was Jensen’s turn to blush. “I hate to admit it but I had no idea you could sing like that. I’ve barely ever heard you speak. Usually it’s CMM during the interviews…”

Jared chuckled. “Yeah, Chad likes to hear the sound of his own voice. But he wanted to try something new with this next album so I gave it a shot.” He ducked his head, his hair falling to cover his eyes. “So the song was ok?”

“Ok? It was fantastic! God, I couldn’t fuckin’ tear my eyes away from you. You really got into that solo…”

“Truth is I almost forgot how to play when I saw you staring at me.”

Jensen took a small step forward. “Me?”

Jared nodded as he slipped closer as well. “You were caught right at the edge of the stage lights. All I could see were those green eyes staring at me…”

Jensen gasped as Jared reached to cup a hand on Jensen’s cheek, thumb swiping out across his bottom lip. 

“And freckles…and these lips…and God, freckles-“ The rest was lost as their lips met, the kiss sliding quickly from tentative to desperate.

Jared moaned into Jensen’s mouth as Jensen’s hands slid up his back and under his shirt, palms molding over the solid muscle and pulling their bodies closer together. He reciprocated by carding his fingers through Jensen’s short hair, tilting his head slightly and manipulating the kiss into something that sent liquid fire through Jensen’s veins.

“Jay-bear? Where you at, man?”

Jared pulled away with a groan. “Fuck, Stephen.”

Jensen cast dazed eyes around the corridor before tugging on the belt loops of Jared’s jeans. “In here,” he whispered and they slipped sideways into the opening for the men’s bathroom. Before Jensen could focus again Jared’s mouth was on his, his tongue tracing at the seam of Jensen’s lips. There was no way he was denying entry.

The kiss mutated from hesitant introduction to a slippery slide toward sex and both men were grinding hard against each other before they realized it. 

Jensen tore his mouth away, gasping for breath, as Jared reached down to cup the outline of Jensen’s cock, throbbing behind the fly of his jeans. Jensen blindly reached out, trying to match Jared’s pressure as a moan rolled up his throat and he thrust helplessly into the press of Jared’s palm.

“God, Jensen, you’re beautiful, fuckin’ amazing, gotta see you baby, gotta, yeah,” Jared was mumbling as he slid his hands up Jensen’s back, skimming his shirt up and off before letting his fingers drag slowly back down over the muscles of his chest and stomach.

“Jesus, Jared. You too, take it off, you came on stage shirtless and I nearly came in my pants, hell yeah.” Jensen was more hindrance than help in getting Jared’s shirt off but finally he was able to get his hands on the bare expanse of flesh and Jared groaned softly, his hips jerking forward involuntarily as Jensen’s fingertips brushed over his nipples.

“Want you, Jen, need you.”

“Fuck yes.”

Jensen slid the button of Jared’s jeans through the hole and pulled the zipper down, Jared only a second behind on Jensen’s jeans, before they were both finally able to wrap their hand around each other’s heated flesh.

“Holy shit, Jen, you feel so good. God baby.”

Jensen couldn’t stop his hips from jerking forward into Jared’s palm, the burning feel of his skin almost too much for his rock hard cock. He barely registered when Jared brushed Jensen’s hand away from his own cock and wrapped his big hand around both their lengths and began jerking quick and hard, just the right side of painful.

Another moan slipped free and Jensen began riding Jared’s hand in earnest, precome mixing, easing the way. He couldn’t help but look down, wanted to sear this memory into his brain, see it in afterimages every time he closed his eyes.

“God I just wanna spread you wide and plow you against the tour bus, make you scream, let everyone hear how much you fuckin’ want it.”

Jensen was helpless against the words Jared was smearing against his neck and his sight faded to white as he came so hard he was pretty sure his tonsils also spilled out of his cock and over Jared’s hand.

“Fuck Jen, you come so pretty, oh fuck, fuck,” Jared ground out as his hips jerked forward into the press of flesh and he added to the mess covering both of their stomachs.

Awareness returned slowly and Jensen found himself standing chest to chest with Jared, foreheads pressed together, Jared’s big paw still wrapped around both of their cocks and lightly jerking. As his breathing slowed he pulled away slightly, his eyes immediately meeting Jared’s before Jared leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Jensen’s bitten lips.

“Are you from San Diego?” he murmured as he finally released both of their cocks and they began cleaning up, paper towels wiping away the worst of the mess, and straightening their clothes. 

Jensen shook his head. “Richardson, Texas. My friend and I drove out here because this was your final show of the tour and I finally saved up the money for tickets.”

“Richardson?” Jared’s dimples exploded in his face. “I’m from San Antonio. Our tour is over, well obviously, you know that, of course you do, you said that and that’s not really that far and maybe we could…uh…maybe you’d want to-mphff.”

Jensen took pity on Jared’s bumbling and leaned in to steal a kiss, a hard press of lips against lips that left them both a bit breathless when he finally pulled away. “I would love the chance to see you again. Maybe grab something to eat?”

Jared’s eyes lit up. “Food is definitely a favorite of mine. Can I get your number?”

They traded cell phones and programmed their phone numbers in, then traded more kisses, Jared’s sneaky tongue sliding in to start a slippery grind that was sure to lead to round two if Chris hadn’t arrived at just that moment. 

“Dude! The fuck? I’m not getting any, neither are you!”

Jensen just smiled as he turned his head lazily to look at his friend. “Too late, man.”

Jared snorted above him.

“Fuck! I’ll meet you out front. Can’t stand being the one to go without,” he grumbled as he stormed off.

“I’ll call you as soon as I hit San Antonio, ok?”

Jensen nodded. “But you can text me sooner, if you like,” he said as they stepped fully into the corridor, Jared still grasping his hand.

“Don’t be surprised if I do.” Jared’s hand lingered for a moment, both reluctant to pull away from each other. Finally they separated and, walking backwards, not wanting to look away from each other, they began heading in opposite directions.

“Oh for fuck’s sake.” Suddenly Chris was there, a hand wrapping hard around Jensen’s arm and dragging him down the corridor, Jared snickering a little as he disappeared from view.

As they settled in the car, Chris at the wheel, Jensen couldn’t help but look back in the direction of the arena, as though he’d get to see Jared one more time.

“Guess it’s safe to say you had fun, man?” Chris sniggered as he started the car and pulled out of the now empty lot.

“Well, it was definitely a hell of a night,” Jensen replied, staring blindly out the passenger window, wondering how the hell he was going to survive the wait.

His phone pinged and he was eagerly scrambling to pull it out of his pocket as Chris said, “Seems like we both found someone interesting here tonight.”

“Mmm,” Jensen murmured as he replied to Jared’s text. “Guess you never know what you’ll find at the rock show.”


End file.
